Un nuevo comienzo
by anastalialopezf
Summary: Todo comenzó con un nuevo año en la secundaria Raimon, con nuevos integrantes del club y nuevos amoríos. Y otro año en el que tendrían que jugar a ese fútbol sucio del Sector Quinto. Mal summary pero den una oportunidad porfavor!
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Todo ocurre de acuerdo a la historia normal de Inazuma Eleven Go.

A ver, los personajes son los mismo pero Axel Blaze está casado con Celia Hills aunque lo mantienen en secreto. Julia tiene 15 años, va al Raimon y es la prima de Gabi García.

Mis Ocs son: Lily Smith que es la nieta del detective Smith, tiene 15 años y va a tercero del Raimon, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo corto por los hombros y rubio con mechas rosas y lilas. Naomi Dirigo es la hermana pequeña de Riccardo y va a primero del Raimon, tiene los ojos marrones y el pelo largo hasta la cadera, rizado y marrón también.

Pues hasta aquí la introducción, se que es muy corta pero prometo intentar hacer los capítulos más largos.

Nos vemos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era un nuevo día en el Raimon y todos estaban emocionados porque comenzaba un nuevo curso y volverían a ver a sus amigos otra vez.

Dos chicos iban tranquilamente caminando por la calle y charlando sobre lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones. El pelirrosa le estaba contando a su mejor amigo que había estado todo el verano en Italia visitando a su abuela, que era una condesa poderosa de Europa y procedía de una larga dinastía. Riccardo se limitaba a escuchar y le dio envidia su amigo porque había podido viajar mucho.

¿Y tú qué has hecho este verano? - preguntó el de coletas.

Pues... lo he pasado en la isla de mi familia, ya sabes la que está en el sur del Caribe – respondió como si nada – aunque tampoco ha sido para tanto. No he hecho nada del otro mundo, solo pelearme con mi hermana como siempre. Es una pesadilla. Que suerte tienes de que tus hermanas sean mayores y no las tengas en casa.

¿Suerte dices? Es peor todavía que estén fuera. Antes eran ellas las que lo hacían todo en casa pero ahora me toca a mi todo el trabajo. Como mi madre trabaja... - contestó Gabi – y por cierto, ¿tu hermana no entra este año al Raimon?

Si, que horror. No tengo bastante con aguantarla en casa.

Jajajaja, tranquilo que pronto te acostumbrarás.

Eso espero.

Con toda la charla al final llegaron rápido al Raimon y fueron a su nueva clase. Estarían con los mismo compañeros del año anterior y eso los alegraba porque ya se conocían y tenían confianza. Las clases pasaron rápido con las presentaciones y los profesores ya les pidieron los materiales para el día siguiente. Además su tutor los cambió de sitio a todos porque decía que hablaban demasiado. A Gabi le tocó sentarse en la última fila junto a la ventana, Riccardo estaba en primera junto a la puerta y Michael estaba justo delante de Gabi, sentado con una chica pelirroja, Jade. Había otra chica, Rossie, que estaba sentada justo delante de éstos. Cuando tocó el timbre que daba final a las clases todos salieron del aula corriendo y dejaron al profesor con la palabra en la boca. Gabi, Riccardo y Michael fueron al club de fútbol para ver los miembros que quedaban después de la amenaza del Sector Quinto. Cuando llegaron encontraron con que muchos se iban, abandonaban el club y ellos no podían hacer nada.

Quedaron solo nueve jugadores. No iban a poder jugar en el Camino Imperial, porque dudaban mucho que alguien quisiese unirse al equipo en esas circunstancias, pero en ese momento llegaron dos chicos de primero junto con una chica a la que Riccardo conocía bastante bien.

 _FLASHBACK_

Cuando tocó el timbre todos los de primero salieron corriendo para apuntarse a algún club, y una morena vio como dos chicos hablaban del club de fútbol. Como ella también quería apuntarse decidió hablar con ellos, y así no tendría que ir sola.

Hola, ¿qué tal? Me llamo Naomi y estamos en la misma clase

Hola – contestó el más alto – yo soy Arion Sherwing y el es JP Lapin. Encantados.

Igualmente, ¿vais a apuntaros a algún club?

Al de fútbol.

Que casualidad, yo también me quiero apuntar a ese club.

¿Sí? Genial. ¿Vamos juntos?

Por supuesto.

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Queremos unirnos al club de fútbol – dijo Arion.

El club se acabó – contestó el capitán.

Nooo, no digas eso Riccardo, seguro que podemos hacer algo para que salga a flote. Sois nueve jugadores pero con Arion y JP ya tenéis a los 11 – contestó la muchacha – estais los justos para formar un equipo y empezar de nuevo.

Eso – dijeron los demás – no podemos rendirnos.

Pues está decidido – habló Riccardo – Arion y JP bienvenidos al equipo.

Daremos lo mejor de nosotros – respondieron estos a la vez.


End file.
